The Elemental Dragon Emperor
---- Story EDE is a battle-bred warrior but instead of being dark he is a very kind soul unless he's in battle. He is the kind of person who will protect the Innocent and weak, also he will never leave a person behind,he also has contacts in the Warrior guilds in the FFW. Now he hears rumors of a FFW player who found a rare item that the other player to take form him but also start to stir something in the FFW itself, Know he on the trail of the player to protect him and to help him find more about the item or die trying. Appearance EDE has two forms since he is a human and transforms into a dragon humanoid. When EDE is human he has tan skin, long black hair that reaches his neckline and brown eyes. He wears a black trencoat with the sleeves cut off and a dragon on the back, a grey t-shirt with a blue flame design, blue jeans, and black combat boots. EDE also has reddish-blueish tinted sunglasses, bracers on his arms with runes on them, metal plate gloves the symbol of a dragon on the metal plates and the fingers cutoff and a cowboy hat with dragon fangs wrapped around it. As a dragon, EDE has brownish scales, a wingspan of 8 ft, brown eyes, and a black mane. His clothing changes into spike metal shoulder pads, metal gloves with runes, a helmet that fits his head and eyeholes that glow an eerie blue glow with spikes that start from near eyes and ears, he has chest armor that is chain and plate with runes, metal pants also with runes, and a tunic around his waist. Personality EDE is kind, funny and happy while around his friend but when he is around his enemies he turns into a cold warrior. Pre-Cannon Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Smoking Pipe: A pipe that EDE uses occasionally. Pen and Paper: EDE uses this for using draconic Runes. Healing Wards: These are for emergency healing while traveling or to quickly heal his wounds in battle. Guitar: An instrument that EDE carries with him. War Scythe: A scythe with a dragon head above the blade. The blade sprouts from the dragon head when it opens it mouth and has runes. Japanese Nodachi: A large two handed sword that has powerful attacks with jagged teeth at the end of the blade as well as runes along the blade. Serrated Metal Whips: EDE has two metal serrated whips that go up to 15 feet. Chakrams: EDE carries two chakrams with runes on them. Long Bow: A Long Bow made from a powerful tree to can knock a man or pin them down. Lightsaber: Could you add a Double Blade Lightsaber that can turn into a Dual ones Fiction Powers Skyrim Thu'um: Starkillers The Force: Avatar: The Last Airbender Elemental Bending: Original Power DracoForm DracoForm: The power to transform into a Dragon humanoid and to make warriors out of the elements. Techniques/Magic FireStorm: EDE has fire in one hand and and wind in the other and combines them to make a powerful blast of intense firestorm. Blade Hurricane: EDE uses his sword and starts to spin quickly and use both the storm element to make a medium Hurricane that also with the high winds and lighting shoots out wind blades at the opponent. Dragons Berzerker: In his dragon form, EDE goes into a powerful rage that only a powerful attack can clam him down. EDE uses this as a last resort. Sub-Zero: EDE slams a foot on ground that causes a deep freeze that covers everything and everyone in ice. Music Themes Two Steps from Hell-Sons of War Black Blade To Glory United we Stand Divide We Fall Norwegian Pirate Strength of a Thousand Men Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom]) Version Traveling Theme: On My Way-Phil Collins Marco Polo- Loreena McKennitt Two Step form Hell-A place in Heaven Death Theme: Call For Heroes-ShockWave Sound Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Players